Divine Love and Trust Destiel Mpreg!
by TheKatAttack13
Summary: The first chapter of Divine Love and Trust, a Destiel Mpreg!about Castiel having a child! Enjoy!


_**Note the I have never written a Mpreg or fanfic in general, so please tell how I did and what I should change! And yes, I do remember the episode in which Cas has a boner. Also, Cas hates homophobic people! Sincerely, 4thChairSwag! **_

Dean's dream had just come true! He married the love of his life, Castiel, an angel who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. After their wedding ceremony in the state of Iowa (where gay marriage is legal), they went on their honeymoon FAR from Iowa, leaving Sam at home to care for himself for five days. Dean and Cas had just laid down after a LONG drive in Baby. Baby may have been forty-six, but she still seemed like she was brand-new, and she still got you where you wanted to go. Cas and Dean flopped on to the motel bed. As the newlyweds did so, their fingers became intertwined. They gazed into each other's eyes, longingly, thinking of their future together.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too, Dean. We have more than just a profound bond."

Cas caresses Dean's left cheek and then kisses him there, ever so tenderly.

"So Cas... do you want to have few?" Dean suggests.

"I don't know, Dean..."

"Come on! It's our honeymoon! We can do whatever the hell _we_ want to do!"

Cas ponders for a moment then agrees to Dean idea.

Let's go out and drink a liquor store!"

Dean chuckles then grasps his spouse's hand, and they head out the door. As they walked to the bar two blocks away, people gave dirty, _ungodly_ looks of disgust. Maybe it was the fact that they were holding hands. And it _was_ that. Cas really didn't understand why the people were doing this, so he asks Dean.

"Dean, why are all the people staring at us, asif we have done something unlawful?"

"It's 'cuz they can't (he volume increases) accept the fact that TWO MEN ARE IN LOVE!"

The people look away shyly, ashamed...

"That's what I thought..." Dean murmurs...

They continue to walk a block more and enter the bar at around 5:15pm. They sit down and order their drinks, starting off with shots. They get kicked out at around 11:30, drunk off their asses. They walk out, wobbling, giggling, and kissing each other repeatedly all the way back to their room. When they get back, Dean gets out the key, unlocks the door, and they enter the room. Then the collapse onto their bed, still drunk, and fingers still intertwined. They gaze once more into each others eyes, when a thought crosses Cas's mind.

"Dean?"

"Yes, darling angel from above?" Dean says, acting all goofy.

"What if I were to have a baby?"

Dean is shocked by Cas's question. He hesitantly answers, "What? But how would that be possible? You're a _guy_!"

"It doesn't have to be possible. Angels have no gender specification, so I could bare a child. Dean, my job now is to make miracles and keep you and Sam safe."

"Then lets get to it!"

Castiel smiles, then pulls Dean on top of him.

"I love you, Dean"

Cas says while stroking Dean's hair, and then he kisses him on the lips. He pulls off his trenchcoat, taking his suit jacket with the trenchcoat as well. Dean pulls off his shirt, leaving the amulet on that Sam gave him decades ago. Cas loosens his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt. They unbuckle their belts, and take off their pants, flinging them onto a chair. They slowly pull down their boxers, while passionately kissing each other. Then, Dean gets on top of Cas again, after undressing, Cas says ever so seriously.

"Fuck me, Dean. I want you fuck me like no other time we did it."

Dean starts thrusting at where Cas's dick would be, grunting and saying dirty things. Cas winces, but he knows he definitely aroused. Then he shouts, pleasured,

"FUCK ME DEAN! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

Dean proceeds to thrust, but harder in each thrust, harder than before, harder each time, to the point in which the bed is shaking and squeaking. He kept thrusting, and then he noticed that Cas looked as if he were hurt, so he stopped immediately.

"Oh God, Cas! Are you alright?!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Dean. I've never felt anything better than right now."

Cas says, then kisses Dean suavely on the lips, like nothing could hurt them.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Cas? I sure as hell did!"

"Yes Dean, now that I know there is a child in me. Our child" Castiel says, then places his hand on his stomach, smiles then looks up at Dean. Dean smiles back, tearing up.

"Thank you, Cas."

"For what, Dean?"

"For everything, Castiel. From pulling me outta hell, to being there when I asked, to now, carrying our child."

Cas wipes away Dean's tears. "Don't cry, Dean. Or else you'll make me cry!"

Then they say 'good night', kiss, and hug. Then they pass out, naked, on a motel bed, together. As a family...

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
